Television, cable and satellite broadcasts often include audio and video for a television program, while simultaneously showing an image in a portion of the screen for providing data updates. For example, many sports and news networks include a scrolling image in a portion of the screen, for example, a top or bottom section of the screen, to display sports scores, stock prices, weather updates, news updates and other data updates. These images are commonly known as “tickers”.
Some television systems have employed picture-in-picture (PiP) to display a ticker from a first channel, while a user watches a program from a second channel, for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,833,874 to Ozaki et al. However, PiP systems typically show image data from one of the channels in a compressed viewing ratio shown in a static portion of the television screen. Further, modern digital television systems typically include multiple decoders to decode audio and video data from more than one channel at once.